


Getting the Girl

by mangedesmuffins



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangedesmuffins/pseuds/mangedesmuffins
Summary: Thomas takes an immediate liking to the new girl who seems closed off and a little bit scary but when he witnesses a secret sweet side to her, he works hard to get into her heart.





	Getting the Girl

~Thomas P.O.V~

I was just passing by the office when I stopped short, noticing a girl with big beautiful brown eyes, short dark brown hair and a badass outfit. When I came back to reality, it was to hear Mrs. Hayes calling me and waving me over to them. 

"Ah good, Thomas can you show this young lady around?"

I nodded without complaint still a bit dazed with the new girl.

We were a short ways into a hall when I turned to her for her schedule.

"Uh, can I see your your schedule....?" I trailed off hinting for her name. I watched as those luscious lips blew a bubble with her gum and when it popped to form the name Brenda, God even her voice and bedroom eyes that looked at me blankly ran shivers down my body.

"Are you going to show me around or what?" Brenda snapped.

"Right! Sorry." I held out my hand for the slip of paper. Geez seriously why did I have to be such a shuck-face in front of this gorgeous girl and stare at her like some kind of a stalker. I mentally kicked myself for that.

"I'll show you to your classes, the lockers, and lunchroom then right back to your next period." I told her, getting my head together and actually acting like a normal person.

"Great but could you also show me to the library? The lady gave me a list of books to get." She asks sweetly. I swore I just lost some man points for swooning over this chick.

"Sure and I'll just show you the library first then the lockers so you don't have to carry everything." Yeah totally gained some points back for being gentlemanly, I mentally patted myself on the back. 

We made it upstairs to the library and I had her give the list of books to the librarian while we waited in awkward silence.

"Here let me take a look at your classes again and I can tell you about the teachers you have." I said trying to fill the air.

"Oh man, math as your first period, that sucks and Ms. McCalla to, all she does is text her boyfriend most of the class period so watch out for on days when their fighting, she'll take her anger out on you guys. Honestly she isn't a very good math teacher but uh if you ever need help, I can tutor you or help you study." I finished just before the librarian came back with Brenda's books.

We stood in front of her next class all done with the tour around school.

"When lunchtime comes around look for me in the back and you can meet my friends and hang with us." 

"I'll do that." She agreed before walking into class.

"Thomas, get to class!" I startled turning to see the principle behind me.

"Ye-yeah, sorry Ms. Eve." I ran off not wanting to get detention during lunch and missing Brenda.

-Next Scene-

I was sitting at the table hanging with the guys plus Teresa when I saw Brenda scoping the cafeteria so I waved to get her attention and walk over.

"Brenda let me introduce you to the gang. This here starting from the left is, Alby, Teresa, Newt, Minho, and Chuck." I ended the short introduction to my friends.

"Nice to meet you all." She nodded to everyone. "I'm just going to go the library to catch up in my classes but I'll come sit with you guys tomorrow." She motioned behind her with her thumb. 

I stared off after her when I felt a pinch to my cheek, yelping in pain. "What the heck Newt!"

Newt snickered, "Nothin' mate just making fun of your smitten face over the new girl."

I growled when the whole group laughed.

"Ugh, get over yourselves all of you." I sat down feeling my cheeks heating, knowing full well I was being obvious.

"Well, you going to do something about mooning over her?" Minho piped up, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. 

I smirked, be it love at first sight or whatever, I know there's a deep connection between us. I'm definitely getting the girl.


End file.
